The Battle for Exploria
The Battle for Exploria was the first allied victory in The Doomsday War and restored some morale amongst the troops. However, casualties were massive and the planet was left in ruins. This was the final battle before the Hydran space fleet was introduced to the conflict. Pre-Invasion Exploria Before the Hydran invasion in 150,039 MYC, the planet of Exploria was a very beautiful world filled with many biomes that housed millions of species. The planet was found in 148,029 MYC and a colony was founded 21 years later. 49 million colonists flooded to this new world in just one year, and after the turn of the century, the population had risen to 450 million. By 149,905 MYC when the United Federation of Jogorian Planets was founded, the poulation had risen to nearly 10 billion and was growing at a steady pace. 130 years later, at the end of the last census taken during the 150,035 MYC Presidential Elections, the planet had a population of 13,024,456,721. Of which, nearly 80% voted against President Sayum'Daru. In the first month of 150,039 MYC, the Hydran Virus arrived and quickly spread, infecting 12.5 billion Jogorians. The invasion had begun. Opening Battles The major population centers saw the worst fighting as the most infections ocurred there. Within a few weeks, the United Federal Military abandoned the large cities due to heavy losses. However, in the capital city of Turi, Major General 'Oshta of the 7th Division, 3rd Corps, 310th UFM Army stood his ground with his division of just 9,000 soldiers against nearly 12 million Hybrids. Although only 32 soldiers survived the battle, it was estimated that the division killed nearly 450,000 Hybrids in the course of the firefight. The invasion was a textbook Hydran infestation. Mass hysteria to confuse the defenders, swarm tactics to gain ground in populated areas to gain numbers, gain the momentum and then move in with superior numbers and firepower to kill off the remaining forces. As the cities began to fall, the resistance forces moved into the rural areas to avoid direct contact with the main Hydran forces that were still concentrating on the cities to scavenge out any that were too slow to evacuate while the UFM was still holding out. In these first few months, the defending forces saw a staggering number of casualties. Some estimates put the death toll of the 310th UFM Army at around 86 million across the planet. Over 50% of the total troops on the planet. On the bright side, nearly 90 million civilians joined the resistance forces and began fighting with the UFM. Stalemate Two months after the Fall of Turi, in order to reach the high powered communications station in Turi, the UFM launched an all out assault to secure the station and regain contact with all resistance forces on the planet. If the resistance could become connected, they could turn the tables. Within just a few hours, the casualties reached 2 million out of 3 million that were attacking the Comms Station. However, due to the heroic sacraficial actions of Hotel Company of the 9th Regiment to hold the line, the rest of the 3rd Battalion made it to the Comms Station and secured the facility, able to call in air support to deal with the remaining enemy forces and allow resistance forces to roll forward and secure defensable positions around the city. Within a day, the city was declared secure and the mission a success even though casualties were counted to be as high as 1,490,032 KIA, 800,045 WIA and 23,045 MIA. Totaling 2,313,122 casualties for the assault. After securing the Comms Station, resistance forces managed to gain a slight edge over the Hydrans. Even with this advantage, the best the Jogorians could do was to stall the Hydran advance. This was still a bad situation as the Hydran outnumbered the survivors about 42:1 and could win a war of attrition within a matter of months. The UFM needed to turn the tables immediately. Turning of the Tide and Jogorian Victory Four months after the victory in Turi, the time came to make the decision to either run and hide, or stand and fight. Commanding General Ohva'Calensh ordered all available forces to the frontline to begin the push forward. The choice was made to go on the offensive to turn the tide. A United Federal Navy frigate was passing through the system to scout on the situation. What they found was not what they had expected. Exploria was still lush and green as ever. The ice caps had only expanded a few miles and there were only a few terraformers around the planet. The frigate had a compliment of a Marine company and immediately deployed them on planet. Led by Commander Ivak'Ishtek, Foxtrot Company out of the 215th Marine Army landed and joined forces with resistance forces on planet. The Marines were veterans of the Evacuation of Rahavi and had a ton of experience from other engagements with the Hydrans. They proved to be an invaluable asset to the resistance forces. The UFN frigate remained above the planet as long as possible and provided bombardment for the UFM forces on the planet, but was soon recalled to the main Hydran front. Even with the veteran Marine support, the Jogorian forces struggled to push forward. Commander 'Ishtek knew they had to start gaining ground, or they would lose the planet. While attempting to retake the city of Ranai, the Commander led his company deep into the city and destroyed the majority of the Hybrid Leaders, causing the breakdown of the Hydran forces. Because of this, millions of lives are acredited to Commander 'Ishtek and his company. Soon after the liberation of Ranai, other resistance cells reported similar success after targeting the Hydran command structure. After a few months of using this tactic, the planet was declared clear of all Hydran mutations and emergency response forces arrived to help rebuild society. The losses were staggering, but the first major victory over the Hydrans had been achieved. Though the UFM received the credit for this victory, it was made possible in no small part due to the uncommon valor of the Marines. Post-Invasion Exploria Though the planet saw little climate changes due to the success of the resistance, the loss of life was astounding. From the 13 billion Jogorians that lived on the planet, 12,534,027,900 were infected with the virus and mutated into the different forms of mutants, 323,870,321 were killed from other causes related to the war. Only 166,558,500 civilians survived the invasion and set about rebuilding the planet. It is estimated that by the end of 150,039 MYC the population has reached 170 million due to about 3.3 million additional settelers arriving to help rebuild or are returning from haven worlds to start again. President 'Daru is set to make a speech on the planet shortly. Category:Battles Category:Wars